


Fan Art for Stillness In Winter

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cabins, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Isolation, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Fan art for Stillness In Winter by glasslogic for the 2017 spn_j2 big bang on Livejournal.This is an original work and I claim all copyrights over it. Do not repost without permission.





	Fan Art for Stillness In Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glasslogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasslogic/gifts).



This is my contribution to Stillness In Winter (part of the [In Arcadia Ego](https://archiveofourown.org/series/15311) series) by glasslogic. The story is spooky and close and quiet - I really enjoyed it. I hope that you decide to check it out.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/series/15311)


End file.
